Remorse
by Owlyone
Summary: When Peter betrayed Lily and James he violated one the most sacred Marauder rules. Later in life Peter reflects over all he's done. (Slightly Dark)


_(Marauder's Era)_

_Third Persons POV_

" Wormtail! Oi! Wormtail! "

A 13 year old Peter looked up from his book to see one of his best friends, the devilishly handsome Sirius Black gesticulating wildly from the other side of the Gryffindor common room. He got up from the plush armchair in which he had previously been sitting (very comfortably) and scurried over to the boy.

"Me and Prongs and Moony-" he started gesturing to the other two boy who sat with him on the sofa.

"You mean; Prongs, Moony and I." corrected the sandy haired, silver eyed boy, who was apparently Moony, otherwise known as Remus Lupin.

"But-"started a bewildered looking Sirius.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot! Get on with it please!" exclaimed another scrawny boy with raven hair, and hazel eyes, and a pair of wiry glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Hey, you're only irritable because Lily rejected you this year! Moony, does grammar really matter? We're Marauders for heaven's sake! AND I WOULD GET ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY IF YOU GITS WOULD KINDLY STOP INTURREPTING! THANK YOU!" The dark haired, grey eyed 'Padfoot' all but exploded, causing several worried looks and glares to be directed at the group of four.

The other three Marauders stared at Padfoot, who stared right back at them with a severely disgruntled look on his face.

"What got him all apoplectic?" muttered a surprised Prongs otherwise known as James Potter.

"Sorry." mumbled a sheepish Sirius.

"Anyways-"He started then seeing Remus open his mouth said: "Shut it!" Remus closed his mouth with a snap.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted –insert pointed look at Remus- the other marauders _and I –_ insert another pointed look at Remus- have been pondering whether or not we should create a marauder handbook consisting of guidelines on how to be a Marauder for any of our future descendants in other words Lily and James' future child –insert James' approving look- that they will probably never have, because they are never, ever going to be romantically involved with each other.- insert James' glare- Anyways... all in favour?

All of the Marauders raised their hands.

"Sirius if you don't think that James and Lily will have a kid the n why do you want to make a handbook?" asked Remus

"I will do anything to make _Prongs_ stop complaining and shut up." replied Padfoot.

"Oh."

"Remus?" a feminine voice interrupted their brief debate.

The Marauders spun around to face this unknown threat and found they were face-to-face with none other than Lily Evans in other words the object of James' desires standing above them her flaming red hair tumbling down her shoulders in all its glory.

Her bright intelligent emerald eyes glinted "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, that's all right, Lily" said Sirius warmly (Remus and he regarded her as a sister, after Lily had been made to be both their partners in different subjects. Remus had even gone as far as to tell her that he was a werewolf but as it turned out Lily had already known. )

"I just want to ask Remus about our Ancient Runes homework. Do you know what this Rune means? I don't think we've gone over it in class."

Remus gave a hasty explanation.

Just as Lily was about to go she turned around to face James

"Oh, Potter, I'm sorry for earlier today I was a bit harsh. You caught me at a time when I was not at my best." She grinned ruefully and left the common room.

"Anyways boys we need to make a start on this handbook, because I still need to finish the Charms homework that's due tomorrow."

"_Accio_... all the stuff we need to write a book"

Immediately a leather book filled with blank pages flew down the stairs of the boy's dorm followed by an inkwell and quill.

Sirius caught them and began to write:

**Never turn your back on a fellow Marauder.**_ (Sirius)_

**Never refuse an opportunity to prank a Slytherin. **_(James)_

**Always help friends in need. **_(Remus)_

**Never insult one another unless teasing. **_(Remus)_

**Always watch a fellow Marauder's back. **_( James)_

**Stick together.**_(Sirius)_

**Value the other Marauders more than any of you girlfriends.**(Pointed look at James) _(Sirius)_

**Don't ever sing in the shower. **(Pointed look at Remus) _(James)_

**Don't ever hide any large secrets like the fact that you are a werewolf. **9pointed look at Remus) _(James and Sirius)_

**If you get caught on a prank don't give away your friends **_(Unanimous)_

**NEVER EVER BETRAY A FELLOW MARAUDER! **_(Unanimous)_

They didn't realise that the last two was _not_ unanimous as Peter hadn't said a word since they called him over.

_(Post Hogwarts)_

It wasn't fair. He reflected now, they had always gotten the glory while he was scorned and did thy care? No. They had probably only befriended him to make him look bad. Yes that's right. He thought bitterly to himself they got the glory, the girls, the looks, the brains, and I? I got NOTHING! I was alone all those years before Hogwarts. People teased me, threw rocks.

At Hogwarts I was never noticed. I was invisible. No one cared. Not even my family. He smiled wryly. What family? No one cared about small insignificant Wormtail. Well now they would. They certainly would. Mothers would tell their children stories of his terrible deeds to scare them to go to sleep.

He would no longer stand for it. He would show them. Yes he would. He spent years in agony filled with emotional turmoil. While his so-called big-shot friends went around earning piles of money he had been living in a sewer. They had never offered any to him. It wasn't about the money anymore. In fact it never was. It was all about the fame.

That would all change tonight. The Dark Lord had promised him. The Dark Lord had shown him the way. Now he was ruthless, BLOODTHIRSTY! Now he would have his revenge tonight on All Hallows eve.

Wormtail crossed over into Knockturn alley. Someone stepped on his tail. He hissed in pain and scurried to the sewer in which he lived. Now he would have his revenge! His tail quivered with excitement. He wished he could be there. To see their tear stained faces begging for mercy.

He smiled at the cruel inhuman thought. What had he become? He didn't know and didn't care.

_(Just before Deathly Hallows)_

Wormtail looked in the mirror and saw watery eyes a fat pudgy face and large mousy teeth. He noted his greying hair and numerous wrinkles. He was getting old now but he was still learning from his mistakes. Just as Lily and James would have been doing. If he hadn't betrayed them. He now knew that which hadn't before. What it felt like to be truly alone. To have no one there who cared for him,

Lily and the Marauders had cared for him but he had been too blind to see it. Now it was too late. What happened had happened. He couldn't change it. He was weak minded, easily manipulated. That was why Voldemort had chosen him not because he saw potential, but because he was weak. A group is only as strong as it's weakest link. Him. Whenever he thought back to what he had done his heart filled with remorse and he got a bitter taste in his mouth.


End file.
